1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an out-of-band (OOB) platform switch.
2. Background Information
An enterprise network may include several networks spread across a single building or across the entire globe. A typical enterprise network includes various network forwarding devices, such as routers and switches, to direct network traffic. Network forwarding devices are vulnerabilities in an enterprise network because they present single points of failure in the network infrastructure. Further, routers and switches are expensive pieces of hardware that may strain the Information Technology (IT) budgets of small to medium businesses.